How Legolas got his Braids
by Cerasi2
Summary: Nenimë is a young elf girl growing up in Greenwood. When she meets Legolas, the youngest Prince, she becomes close friends with him. But as they grow together, could their friendship become more? LegolasOC MS! Chap 8 finally up!
1. The World Outside the Window

Title: How Legolas Got His Braids

Rating: PG-13 for now

Summary: Nenime is a young elf growing up in Greenwood early in the Third Age of Middle Earth. It is a happy time before the shadow falls on Greenwood, or Mirkwood as men called it after the shadow fell. Legolas is a young elf prince growing up away from the castle in Greenwood with his two older brothers. As Nenime and Legolas grow up together their friendship grows, and as they grow older they realize what they feel for each other is more than just friendship.

Disclaimer: I own a few characters in this story. The few major ones are Nenimë and Nenimë's best friend Carabrethil 

I unfortunately don't own Legolas (Only in my dreams) or Thranduil or … well you know whom Tolkien owns! The main thing is don't sue… I haven't a dime!

I don't care if I am accurate or not, as I have decided to stray a bit from Tolkien's writing. I am currently reading the Silmarillion for the first time and since I haven't finished it yet some things will be wrong… I know that. There will be quite a bit of elvish in this story… I will translate in parenthesis except for basic phrases which if you don't know them ask in reviews or find a common to Quenyan dictionary. Also, There will be a poem or a song (or a verse from either) before or after almost every chapter. The verses will always have something to do with the chapter. I think it will add to the storyline since this is basically a Mary-Sue... but it is a good Mary-Sue and I think that you shouldn't judge it because it IS one. I think you'll like it.

How Legolas got his Braids

Chapter One

The World Outside the Window

Wavy, silver-blonde fell over small shoulders and cascaded down a curved spine and over a small chest. Grey-blue eyes glowed with happiness and awe at the world outside the window. Pink lips curled into smile and freckles stretched over rosy cheeks.

The grey eyes catch a glint of gold and the smile broadens. Gold hair, azure eyes with an endless depth, broad shoulders and lithe body. He reaches up to brush a stray piece of hair behind his pointed ear and moves on… A sigh is heard as the golden haired beauty disappears into the town's crowd. 

"Sweet Prince, you know not what your beauty does to me."

The childlike figure slips off the seat and stands. A pale-blue silk dress smoothes and falls to the knees, revealing the forest torn edge. Small feet pad silently down stone steps and run out to meet the morning. A child's cry of fright is heard and quickly turns into innocent laughter.

"Nenimë, stop struggling." A woman's voice says softly. The girl goes still and moans.

"Atara! Let me down. I am late meeting Cara already."

"Yes but you have forgotten what day it is."

"Nay… I know what day it is. I just-want-to get-out!" the child said, struggling to get out of her mother's grasp between words. Meneluin drops her daughter and she falls onto her face with a loud "oomph".

"Ahh, I see you need to work on those reflex skills today."

"Atara!" The child folds her arms over her chest, pouting.

"Well on your birthday you should be with your family. Let me see… am I your family? Well then lets go have fun." She reaches towards her child but the child recoils and backs away from her mother's touch.

"No, birthdays are for swimming with your best friend in the clearing outside the city."

"Well you are twenty-two now. I think you are getting a bit old for playing around."

"Says who?"

"Well…Mortal children stop playing when they are around ten. You are more than twice that age."

"Well I'm not a mortal for one thing and when I was ten I could barely talk and especially not swim!"

Meneluin smiles mischievously, her green eyes flashing. "Aye, of course. How could I forget? You act like a mortal six year old." 

"Atara… You read too much."

"There's no such thing as reading too much. Oh and by the way… I suppose immortal children don't like presents?"

The child's grey eyes light up and a smile crosses the freckled face. All attempts at dignity have failed as she jumps up and down eagerly. 

"Ahh. So you aren't in too much of a hurry to skip presents." The older elf says, bringing a present out from a shelf next to her. A long carved, wooden box with and inscription written in elvish script on the top.

Nenimë reaches for it shamelessly. Her mother hands the wooden box carefully to her although she snatches it. She looks at the top of the box with confusion in her eyes and looks up at her mother, asking the question with her eyes.

"It says, 'Maa a' i'ilmen' (Look to the night sky)"

"What does it mean?"

"Open the box."

Nenimë finds the concealed slit and opens the long box, revealing a silver necklace. It is in the shape of a heart with intricate miniscule designs. In the center was a beautiful stone, looking to be of moving mist. 

Meneluin watches happily as her daughters eyes switch from an excited child to the brink of tears in a matter of moments.

"It's beautiful!… Is it Ada's old necklace?" She asks, taking the shining piece of jewelry out with one hand and hanging it to see its beauty shine. 

Meneluin nods and takes the necklace. While placing it around her daughter's neck she explains it. "It is called Isilmë for it is said to hold the moon's light. When you look to the sky at night, you release it's light."

She turns Nenimë towards her and admires the effect that the necklace has on her bare chest. It seems to complete the silky pale blue strapless dress that she wears and brings out the silver in her hair. 

"Perfect." She says with a smile and leans down to kiss her daughter on each cheek. "Now run along and play but please-" She adds as Nenimë turned and ran. "Don't further damage your dress and be careful with that necklace!"

"Don't worry, Atara!" She calls reassuringly, already out the door.

******

"Carabrethil! Cara!"

A young elf with curly dark red hair who was sitting in the clearing turned sharply at the voice. A smile graced her crimson lips as she opened her arms, embracing her friend.

"You're late! I waited for forever!"

Nenimë ignored her complaints. "Quel amrun, Carabrethil."(Good Morning) 

"Uma, ten lle." Carabrethil sighed. (Aye, and you) "Happy birthday! What are you? 23?"

"Twenty-two, Cara. I'm disa- disapoi… di-sa-pointed in you." She said with her hands on her hips, ruining the sarcasm by stumbling over the large word and Cara only laughed.

"I have a gift for you."

"Where?"

"Well you can't keep it really. I mean… You can't wrap it up and put it in a box. But let's just say you'll fall in love with it."

"Cara, you're talking in riddles… I'm not good with riddles." Nenimë said with a blank, confused tone of voice to match the expression on her face. 

"It's a surprise though! Just… just be at the fountain when the sun begins to sink."

"Our secret fountain?"

"Yes, our secret fountain."

"Alright, I'll be there."

"Oh and Nennie! You should wear the leather corselet over that dress."

"Which leather corselet? I have ten leather corselets, Red." She said, using Carabrethil's nickname.

"The one with the loopy silver thread design. It will bring out the shine in your eyes."

"If you insist. I hope atara lets me wear it."

"She will." 

"Okay." Nenimë sighed. She had a feeling this wouldn't be the greatest present. "Now can we go swimming?"

"Aye… Want to play the game where the invisible river monster chases us?"

"No! Last time we played that I swore something bit me."

"Oh, that was only me."

"Oh… Ok lets go."

As they walked away Nenimë kept the meeting and her birthday in the back of her mind while trying to keep away from the imaginary monster that was chasing her.

Of course she died three painful deaths that day and was miraculously brought back to life by her best friend with the magic pixie dust (sand) that Cara always had in a small pouch.

Nenimë was content with her life as it was. She wasn't aware that what Cara had planned for her would bring a lifetime of tears, longing, confusion, and happiness.

*******

What do you think? Review please! The first… three chapters are pretty slow and it'll get better after that. I needed to introduce the character and her friends before I could move it along. 

Note: Carabrethil means "Red Birch" in Quenyan. She had red hair you know. I took the 'D' off of Carad to make the name sound better.

Meneluin means 'Blue Sky' and Nenimë means February.


	2. Beautiful Stranger

How Legolas Got His Braids

Chapter Two

Beautiful Stranger

Nenimë sat on the edge of the fountain and watched the sun sink lower in the West. She looked around impatiently, searching for Cara. She had told her to be there at sunset. The sun was almost completely hidden below the horizon now. Where was Cara?

Nenimë began to sing an elvish tune that her father had taught her. Her hands drifted unconsciously through the water in the fountain in time to her song. She sang softly at first, but grew louder with each verse. She sang of Varda and the creation of the stars. 

Nature stopped to listen to her. Not a leaf rustled, not a star twinkled, only the fountain continued to trickle, adding to the sound. She didn't notice the golden haired elf that had moved into the clearing behind her, listening intently to her voice and song. 

She hardly noticed even when the other elf joined in, matching her word for word, note for note in perfect harmony. Suddenly the song ended on a final note, long and never ending it seemed. Nenimë's voice didn't complete the note and it died on her lips. She froze at the other voice, finishing the song. As she turned she gasped and blushed, meeting an azure gaze.

The song was over, and the silence of the forest was unnerving, but neither broke the long gaze. The intensity of emotions building up made both of them look down at the same time.

"What are you doing here, young elf?" He asked, not looking up.

"I am waiting for someone."

"I see." He said softly, groping for something to say. "What is your name? I have never another elf who knows that song, nor one who sings it so beautifully¼ "

"My name is Nenimë, and of course you are Prince Legolas." She said, standing and bowing her head slightly out of respect. His words and charm were that of an older and wiser elf than he. He was just thirty-nine, only seventeen years her senior. 

He held out his hand to her. "Just Legolas, if you don't mind. I don't much care for formalities." Nenimë took his hand and held it for a moment rather than shaking it. They met each other's eyes again and dropped their hands shyly. 

"Why a simple name like February?"

"Greenleaf is simple too, is it not?"

"Do not answer a question with another question!" Legolas said, scowling slightly. But his gaze softened when he looked at her. He couldn't help it. She was just…there was something about her… 

*Legolas! You are only thirty-nine, no need to look at someone like this yet. You don't even know her. She is just a beautiful stranger!* But beautiful was a word that Legolas rarely used. Pretty, appealing, good-looking… those words were more common. Beautiful was a word that meant everything about a person was appealing. He hadn't met anyone whom he called beautiful. 

But now she was giving him an odd look and he realized the grin on his face. He suddenly stopped smiling and tried to find his voice.

"Wh-who is it that you are waiting for?"

"I am waiting for a friend, Carabrethil Redbirch¼ She told me to be here at sunset."

"Is she by any chance a short young elf with strawberry blond hair and pale skin?" Legolas asked, becoming suspicious. 

"Yes¼ "

"She sent me here. She told me someone was waiting to meet me."

*"Well you can't keep it really. I mean¼ You can't wrap it up and put it in a box. But let's just say you'll fall in love with it."* Nenimë recalled Cara's earlier words. 

*Legolas is my gift?*

"She set this up for my birthday. She said that I couldn't keep my gift but that I'd¼ " She broke off, blushing.

"You'd what? What did you just say?"

"Nothing." She answered quickly. Legolas looked at her suspiciously, his blue eyes trying to catch her own and draw her into his gaze. She silently refused to be lost again and sat down with her back to his.

After awhile the uncomfortable silence disappeared and both were looking at the now darkened sky. Nenimë silently counted the stars and named all that she knew. Legolas closed his eyes, bathing in the starlight on this warm night. He opened his eyes when Nenimë sighed behind him and turned to look at her.

He stifled a gasp as he stared wide-eyed at her. Her head was tossed back, silver hair falling down her back. Her eyes were opened and the grey seemed to glow. Indeed her whole body was glowing brightly as the moon itself. All the light was bright but brightest was a point on her chest that was almost painful to look at.

"Nenimë!" He breathed. Nenimë looked at him and immediately the light was gone from her body. Her eyes dulled and the point on her chest was revealed for what it was, a moonstone necklace.

She was confused by the dumbfounded look on his face and cocked her head to one side, asking an unspoken question with her eyes.

"Where did you get the necklace that holds the moonlight in its stone?"

She looked down at her necklace and smiled. "It was my father's and his mother's before that¼ Why?"

"Because it makes you glow when you look at the sky."

"I know but¼ "

"And if you come from the family that owns that necklace than you can¼ You can¼ "

"See the future?"

Legolas nodded, speechless.

"Aye, I can see the future, but only a few things. What I do see cannot be changed because it is too vague¼ But I see enough. For instance, I knew that you would be the only other one to guess, but I didn't know when."

"So you knew this night would happen?"

"In a sense…" She said, looking back up to the sky and releasing the necklace's light. 

Legolas had a question burning in the back of his mind that he was aching to ask. Nenimë seemed to be waiting for something. She was waiting for the question.

"This meeting?" Tumbled finally out of his mouth. He silently cursed his curiosity.

"Pardon?"

"What will become of this meeting?" Legolas asked softly. 

Nenimë blushed and looked down at her lap. She looked back to Legolas and smiled. "Only time will tell." She looked up and met his eyes again. After a short time Nenimë looked away and stood. 

"I should go." Nenimë said.

"When can we meet again?" He asked.

"What about tomorrow… in the clearing outside the city?"

"I don't often go there."

"I have never seen you there... meet me in the clearing at sunrise."

Legolas nodded and smiled.

"I'll be there at sunrise." Nenimë nodded and turned to leave. When she was about twenty feet away Legolas called to her. She turned to find him still standing by the fountain, watching her walk away.

"Nenimë!" Legolas called. "Happy Birthday!" 

Nenimë smiled and nodded her head. As she walked back to her house, her heart rate finally slowed back to normal. She smiled to herself as she entered her room and slipped out of her corselet and dress and into a night gown.

The smile stayed on her face as she got into bed and laid down. Thoughts of Legolas drifted through her mind. Thoughts of a piercing stare, a beautiful voice, the song that they shared… Before long thoughts melted into dreams and Nenimë drifted into a deep sleep.

Carabreth had been right. She *had* loved her gift.

****

Review!!!

Oh by the way, Legolas is seventeen years older than her. If he were mortal, he would look like he was around four years older than Nenimë, ten or eleven years old.

Underthesky- Legolas was a golden haired "sweet Prince" she was looking at so how could that be him?

Thanks also to Druidgirl and Brazgirl (who I hope might leave her email address next time she reviews.)


	3. To Die for Love

How Legolas Got His Braids Chapter 3: To Die for Love  
  
May 26, 116 dawn  
  
Nenimë slowly began to discern dreams from reality. She sat up sharply and looked around to see what time it was. It was still dark, but from the breeze coming in the window she could tell that dawn was near.  
  
She stretched and stood up, throwing off her blue nightdress and grabbing some comfortable turquoise leggings and a matching tunic. The leggings flared slightly at the bottom and the tunic fell only to right above her naval so that her pale flat stomach shown. Her undershirt was black and long sleeved. The sleeves were made of a silky lace so that they flowed around her arm instead of clinging to it.  
  
She walked over to her mirror and pulled her necklace out from under the high-necked shirt so it could be seen. As the moon went down the glow of the stone became pale and weak. Dawn was very near. She threw her long hair into a half ponytail and left one long curl hanging down on the left side of her face.  
  
Nenimë straightened her shirt while she ran down the steps and through the halls to the kitchen. She snatched a piece of lembas bread and unwrapped it from its leaf. She took the honey from the counter and quickly poured some on the bread, grabbed the bread and started to eat as she ran out the door and down the street.  
  
She reached the trees and ran through them a few moments before breaking into the clearing, still holding her breakfast in one hand. She came to a stop and took a few deep breaths before taking another bite of her bread and then looked around.  
  
Not many elves showed up before the sun was raised completely, but a few older elves did just to sit and relax. So there were about ten total elves in the clearing right now but they were all older and just laid in the grass listening to the wind with their eyes closed. Two younger elves that Nenimë knew sat by the river, talking in whispers to each other. Legolas wasn't there yet.  
  
So Nenimë walked over to a small spot where there was a ring of shorter grass and lay down. She finished her lembas and put her hands behind her head, staring up at the slowly brightening sky.  
  
She didn't have to wait very long at all. After only about ten minutes she heard light footsteps approaching and Legolas appeared over her. His hair was tied back halfway again and as he stood over her smiling shyly he pulled some loose hair behind his pointed ears. Nenimë smiled back and he stretched out his hand to help her up. She took it and stood so that she was almost chest-to-chest with him. They froze for a few moments, chest-to- chest, eyes locked in an intense stare.  
  
But Legolas let go of her hand and she took a step back, both of them looking at the ground. They stood there with the awkward silence mounting on their ears as they tried to find something to say.  
  
"Er. 'Quel amrun, Nenimë." Legolas said finally. He took a good long look at Nenimë.  
  
"Indeed it is." She said, smiling slightly and looking up to the sky to take a deep breath.  
  
In the light she was even more beautiful than in the dark. Her silvery blonde hair shimmered in the growing light and her pale skin seemed to darken a bit. He could see her flat stomach showing between the bottom of her shirt and the waistline of her pants. She reached up and twirled her delicate finger around the small curl hanging down in front of her face and looked back down to the ground.  
  
"Amin ve' lle loske sina amrun." (I like your hair this morning) He said before he even thought of saying it. He flinched as soon as he realized it and Nenimë looked up, blushing furiously.  
  
"Diolaor." (Thanks) She muttered. It wasn't uncommon for elf females to wear their hair tied back like this. She smiled up at Legolas, still blushing. "Would you like to sit down? I usually just. lay around in the morning while the sun rises."  
  
"Uma." (Sure) He said, sitting down slowly on the ground. "You come this early every morning?" He asked. It was very early for him to wake up. He wasn't used to it and was quite tired. (a/n: I thought that since the young elves were growing that they should need more sleep than older elves, who don't need very much.)  
  
"Of course! The time just before dawn is the best time of day. It is the time of day when the world is mine and no one can take it from me or tell me what to do or where to go. It is the most peaceful time too and I am glad that I do wake up this early... It is my reflection time." She smiled again and looked around with a glimmer of wonder in her eyes. Legolas just stared at her, he didn't know he was doing it until Nenimë was suddenly staring back.  
  
"Mani ta ve'?" (What's it like?)  
  
"Mani ta mani ve'?" (What's what like?)  
  
"Nataran." (Being a Prince)  
  
"Well it's not very exciting. I live here because father thinks that it is a good thing for me to grow up somewhere other than the palace. I won't move back there until I come of age."  
  
She nodded and they looked at each other for a long while again.  
  
While Legolas was looking at her something suddenly ran up behind her and jumped on her. He instinctively scooted back as she fell to the ground with a small squeal.  
  
The frightened squeal turned into a laugh and Legolas just sat there staring with a confused look on his face. The someone who had jumped on her had reddish-blonde hair and wore a long lavender dress.  
  
"Carad!. n'no en' amin!" (get off of me!) Nenimë cried through the laughter, still face down on the ground.  
  
Carabrethil rolled off of her and sat up, brushing herself off.  
  
"Ahh, ta vanima amrun a're, n'ta?" (It *is* a beautiful morning today, is it not?) Cara said, looking up and taking a deep breath. She didn't seem to notice Legolas at all.  
  
Nenimë sat up and looked at Legolas with an apologizing look. He shrugged his shoulders back at her.  
  
"'Quel amrun, Carabrethil." Legolas said.  
  
Cara looked at him and then did a double take, "Taran Legolas?" (Prince)  
  
Nenimë answered with a smirk, "Yes, we had an encounter in the woods last night when you didn't meet me at the fountain. I don't suppose you know anything about it?"  
  
Cara was still staring at Legolas. She shook her head, dumbfounded.  
  
"I invited him to come to the fields today with us." Cara looked back and forth several times between Legolas and Nenimë.  
  
"Is that a problem for you?" Legolas asked, also smirking now.  
  
Cara stopped her gaze on him and shook her head. "No, of course not." She looked back at Nenimë and winked very pointedly. Nenimë rolled her eyes at Cara. Legolas pretended to ignore it. *****  
  
The three young elves sat and talked cheerfully for most of the morning while the clearing filled up with elves aging from 20 to 200. Some swam around, some climbed trees on the borders, and some chased each other back and forth until they collapsed in exhausted heaps in the long grass.  
  
Young couples sat in the long grass and kissed, not paying attention to anyone but themselves. Nenimë spotted one of these couples and the topic turned to love.  
  
"Do you think there is such a thing as undying love?" Cara asked, also looking over at the couple.  
  
"An elf only truly loves once," Legolas said, "and when that love dies, a part of the elf dies too. Their heart weakens and they become tired and fall into despair. Soon they pass away and their spirit leaves to find the love they lost." He trailed off and looked up, lost in thought. "It is a very sad thing when an elf dies of a broken heart."  
  
"To love someone so completely and so deeply that you physically cannot live without them." Nenimë said softly. When Legolas looked at her she had her brow wrinkled, deep in thought. She didn't even seem to know what was going on around her. "Wouldn't everyone dream for that kind of love.?"  
  
Legolas wrinkled his brow as he continued to watch Nenimë. Her eyes watered up and a tear fell down them but she was still lost in her own world. He looked into her eyes and concentrated until finally he looked deeper and deeper, into her very mind and heart. Suddenly a vision came to his head, but he didn't know what it was.  
  
*A slender blonde female elf was lying in a bed. Her eyes were closed and her skin was pale, she looked very sick.  
  
Suddenly a very tiny elf child ran in. She had wavy light blonde hair and grey eyes.  
  
"Mommy. mommy wake up please!" She pleaded.*  
  
Nenimë jerked her head up and Legolas lost the image that had been forming in his mind. He blinked once and focused his eyes on hers.  
  
She, however, looked away and brushed the tear off of her cheek. She then turned back.  
  
"Legolas, I think it's a bit rude to read another's thoughts without their consent." Her voice was so cold and bitter that it made Legolas shiver for a moment and turn away with guilt.  
  
Nenimë stood up and walked past Legolas and right out of the clearing. She didn't even look back.  
  
Lily turned to look at Legolas.  
  
"What did you do?" she asked.  
  
Legolas didn't answer. He simply stood and walked out of the clearing, back towards home. *****  
  
Next chapter is a time jump so pay attention to the date and year. (I think it is an 85 year skip) This story will finally start to move along now! Yay!  
  
Oh and please review! Tell me everything you like or don't like. I am open to constructive criticism and flames will be thrown into Mount Doom where they belong.  
  
Kuluincartel- Does your name mean orange rose? I like your name. But your review was as bad as you said my story is! Tell me what you don't like if you don't like it!  
  
Brazgirl-thanks for leaving ur email so I can email u (and my other reviewers) if needed. Legolas entered!  
  
Underthesky- I dunno what the 1/4s are about. it might be because it's a .htm file instead of .doc.  
  
Nirobie: A fan? Of me? Wow I'm so honored!  
  
Crystal- I have a drawing (I didn't do it) of a three year old looking Legolas. It's SO cute! But shh. they aren't in love yet!  
  
Thanks to Melia also. (she didn't leave much of a review to comment on)  
  
Next chapter to be put up Friday 9- 12-03  
  
Come back then! 


	4. I Don't Want to Lose You

Finally! Its gonna get better now. I hope! I mean it's not so boring and. I can't say anything else but I hope you like it!  
  
How Legolas Got His Braids Chapter four: I Don't Want to Lose you.  
  
July 3, 171  
  
Nenimë and Legolas were walking in the woods together and talking. They had grown to be very good friends, but had convinced themselves that they felt nothing more than friendship. They were so close in fact; that whenever they were together, people almost mistook them as brother and sister. Each time this happened they would simply laugh and shake their heads.  
  
So the years passed and before either of them knew it Nenimë was 109 and Legolas was 126.  
  
Nenimë had grown very beautiful indeed and was fair to look upon. She looked to be around sixteen in mortal years now, and she was for the most part done aging. From then on the aging process would slow considerably.  
  
She kept her hair so that it fell to the middle of her back, and it had gotten to be such a light blonde that it almost looked silver. She had grown to be a few inches shorter than Legolas, and was strong in the arms and legs yet thin and lithe. Her pale skin still glowed all the brighter each time she looked at the moon. Her eyes hadn't changed either, unless you listen to Legolas, who swears they are silver and not grey.  
  
Legolas looked more or less the same. He still had shiny blonde hair that fell to the middle of his back and he still wore it in the same way every single day: half of it pulled back into a ponytail with a few extra pieces that always fell in front of his ears. He had grown to around six feet tall and, like Nenimë, had a thin muscular build and smooth creamy skin. His voice had changed so that it was deeper but very smooth and made him sound wise beyond his short years. His eyes were still the same piercing violet- blue and almost looked deeper as time went on and he became wiser.  
  
Cara wasn't with them at the moment so it was just the two of them. For the past eighty-seven years, since that morning in the clearing, they had spent all of their time together, and oftentimes without Cara. It wasn't that she wasn't their friend, just that she wasn't as close to either of the two as they were to each other. Legolas and Nenimë knew more about each other than they did themselves sometimes. They could almost communicate without speech and finished each other's sentences.  
  
Then there was the fact that Carabrethil had only grown to about five feet tall, very short by an elf's standards. Sure she could run and jump but not very fast or high, which made it easy for Legolas and Nenimë to fake a race and run off into the forest. Cara never thought that when she gave Nenimë her twenty-second birthday present that she would be losing her best friend.  
  
But at the present, Legolas and Nenimë were walking through the forest one afternoon talking about anything and everything, when Lily burst through the bushes nearby. Legolas turned to Nenimë and they both rolled their eyes. *She is never going to take the hint, is she?* Nenimë thought at Legolas. Legolas only had to look into her eyes for a moment to know what she was thinking.  
  
He shrugged and sighed a bit.  
  
"Vendui (Hello), Cara!" Nenimë said with a smile.  
  
"Hello, Cara." Legolas muttered, crossing his arms. Lily, although taking a moment to catch her breath, blushed. It was common knowledge that Cara was quite fond of Legolas.  
  
"Hello, Nennie. Legolas!" She said cheerfully, bowing her head respectfully to Legolas when she greeted him. Her hair had turned a shining auburn color and it curled into little ringlets so that whenever she moved they bounced. She was one of the most beautiful elves in Greenwood and it seemed that the only elf in the town that didn't notice her beauty was Legolas (which somewhat puzzled Nenimë).  
  
Nenimë glanced over at Legolas and he glanced back and winked once.  
  
"Vendui Carad." (Hello Red) Nenimë said.  
  
".Want to play some tree tag?" Legolas finished.  
  
Cara made a face. "Oh come on, that's a child's game!"  
  
"Well I'm certainly not in a hurry to grow up." Nenimë shot back.  
  
"Lle ere' vee' iant vee' lle tyava." (You are only as old as you feel) Legolas said.  
  
"You two really need to stop doing that?"  
  
"Uma." (Doing)  
  
".Mani?" (What)  
  
"Tanya! Llie tela ilya n'atie quentellie ar' ta maa iluve llie quena. here." (That! You finish each other's sentences and it seems as if everything you say is.. Rehearsed!)  
  
"Oh that." Legolas said with a smile and a glance at Nenimë.  
  
"We don't notice it much anymore." Nenimë said.  
  
"It's natural!" Legolas added just as Nenimë finished.  
  
"So are we going to play?" They both said together.  
  
Cara stood and rocked from side to side as if she were nervous and then stomped one foot. "Fine I'll play." Legolas and Nenimë looked at each other for a moment with a hidden glint in their eyes. "But I'm not 'it' first!" She said, sticking her tongue out like a child.  
  
"I'll be 'it'!" Shouted Nenimë excitedly. "I'll give you a fifteen second head start. because I'm nice." She added with a fake innocent grin.  
  
Legolas and Cara both nodded at Nenimë and she shouted, "Go!"  
  
They both ran in separate directions and Nenimë watched Legolas for a moment before she shut her eyes tight and counted out loud to fifteen. "Here I come!" She shouted, running to the nearest tree and jumping lightly onto a branch about three feet above her. She crouched low, sitting like a cat, and looked around for some type of rustling but found none.  
  
So Nenimë listened intently and suddenly sprang up a few branches so that she was nearly twenty-five feet off of the ground. She looked around and jumped to a branch in a tree to her left and looked around again. She saw a slight rustling about fifty feet above her and smiled.  
  
"Legolas." She whispered to herself. She jumped lightly and silently up a few more branches until she could see a glint of golden blonde hair shining in the small circle of sunlight that had broke through the trees. She silently walked across the branch and jumped to a lower branch in the tree Legolas was standing in. She hesitated for one moment, and then jumped up as high as she could reach and grabbed Legolas by the ankle.  
  
He was caught off guard and slipped; falling down a few branches and then swinging gracefully back up. Nenimë clapped and as Legolas gained his composure on the thin branch he smiled up at Nenimë and bowed. He then looked down and made his way smoothly to the ground. Nenimë followed him, landing on the ground a few moments later.  
  
"Gotcha!" She said triumphantly with a wide grin.  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes. "I let you get me."  
  
"Riiight. Of course you let me."  
  
Legolas smiled at her for a moment and then looked up. "Carabrethil! Come down here. I'm it!" He shouted loudly. A few moments later Cara jumped down from a tree a few yards away and ran over to them.  
  
"Do you have any idea how hard it is to climb trees in a tight dress?" She asked, flipping her hair as she walked over to them.  
  
"Than wear leggings and a tunic and." Nenimë.  
  
".not a tight dress." Legolas.  
  
"Maybe you'd actually win some races if you wore ." Nenimë.  
  
".something easier to run in." Legolas.  
  
Cara looked between the two and scowled at the amused looks on their faces.  
  
"Nenimë, you are the only person I know who doesn't wear dresses regularly. Most normal female elves wear only dresses. Tunics and leggings are for guys."  
  
"Where is the fun in that? Dresses are so constraining. I feel like I can't move in them. I'd never be able to beat Legolas if I wore dresses every day."  
  
"And she always beats me." Legolas muttered.  
  
"Alright back to the game." Cara said, eager to get off the subject of Legolas and Nenimë racing each other. alone.together. deep in the woods.  
  
Legolas looked at Nenimë and winked then shouted, "Go!" and Nenimë and Cara jumped off in separate directions.  
  
Nenimë turned and looked at Legolas when she reached the tree she would climb and nodded pointedly towards it. He nodded and closed his eyes while Nenimë jumped up into the tree and out of sight.  
  
The only way to get away from Cara was to get up as high as she could and stay there. Legolas would follow her and they would stay there for a long time until the calls of Cara faded away and they were alone once again. Sure, it was mean. but it was the only way to get rid of her! She simply didn't understand what they had. what they did. She didn't understand them.  
  
So Nenimë jumped from one branch to another until the branches became small and weak and creaked under her weight. She looked down and saw that she was probably two or three hundred feet above the ground and sat down on the branch, leaning against the middle of the tree and waiting for Legolas. The tree kept rustling in protest but she paid no attention to it.  
  
Suddenly the branch she was sitting on snapped and Nenimë was falling before she knew what happened. She reached out for anything she could grab and her left arm hit something. She felt a blinding pain run through her arm as she caught a large branch with one hand and held on tight. She felt her grip weakening though and she didn't have the strength to swing up. It was too high to fall the rest of the way without getting injured. Her arm throbbed painfully and she winced.  
  
"Legolas!" She screamed, "Cara! Somebody help me!" She held on tightly as she could, but felt her grasp slipping. "Legolas!"  
  
Legolas heard the calls and ran to Nenimë's tree and looked up. "Aiya n'uma (Oh no)" he whispered to himself.  
  
He jumped as quickly as he could from branch to branch but he feared she was too high. He placed himself right under her so that if she fell he could catch her. She squealed again and Legolas jumped faster and higher, never tiring or pausing.  
  
He finally reached the branch but Nenimë was holding on by her fingertips and she was slipping. She screamed once more and then let out a little sob of fear.  
  
Legolas took a deep breath and dove, grabbing Nenimë's wrist just as she fell. He was pulled so that he was hanging on by one arm and one foot, but he had Nenimë and she was okay. that was all that mattered. She looked up into his eyes with relief and sniffed again, gripping his wrist tightly.  
  
Legolas slowly pulled himself up and then began to pull Nenimë up inch by inch. As soon as she was halfway up he reached down and swung her leg up and over the branch so that she was safely on. She slowly sat up, trembling, and began to cry.  
  
Legolas gathered Nenimë into his arms and held her as she cried. He noticed her legs and arms were scratched up. She shook slightly, trembling with the fear of what had just happened.  
  
"Uuma dela, amin sinomë. Shhh. (Don't worry, I'm here)" He said, rocking her gently.  
  
They lay there for a long time, until the minutes and hours blended together, but still neither of them moved. They didn't even realize how long they had been there until the sun began to sink lower in the sky, casting shadows on the forest.  
  
But as Nenimë remained in his arms even after she had stopped crying, Legolas realized he didn't want to let go. Her thin body was warm and comforting, and he didn't care about anything except that Nenimë was safe with him and not lying on the ground one hundred feet below with a broken neck. He looked down at her and then rested his head against her silver hair.  
  
"Diolla lle, Legolas. (Thank you)" She whispered a few moments later, finally backing away slowly from his embrace. She smiled warmly at him and he smiled back, reaching out and tucking a loose piece of silver hair behind her ear.  
  
"Lle creoso, mellonamin. (You're welcome, my friend.)" He said gently. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, then took her hand and began to lead her slowly and carefully down to the ground. She followed with her hurt arm tucked close to her chest. Every few branches Legolas would turn around and pick up Nenimë, swing her around, and place her on a lower branch to save her the trouble.  
  
Finally they reached the ground and Legolas picked up Nenimë, cradling her in his arms and began to walk off towards the village.  
  
"I can walk for myself you know. I don't walk with my arm." Nenimë said, even as she cuddled up to his chest.  
  
Legolas smiled. "I know. I just wanted to hold you again. You scared me back there. I don't want to lose you." He said, still looking straight ahead, too shy to look into her eyes when he said it. Nenimë smiled and closed her eyes, listening to Legolas' steadily beating heart.  
  
They continued on in silence and Legolas finally broke through the trees. He put Nenimë on the ground and walked her to her house. He stopped at the stone steps leading to her home and they turned to face each other.  
  
"Are you alright?" Legolas asked. He was concerned about her even though he knew she would be just fine.  
  
"I'm fine, Legolas. I just need to get my arm fixed up. No more tree tag for a while." She said, smiling.  
  
"Well we did get Cara away." He said.  
  
Nenimë nodded and then paused, looking down shyly. She looked back up again and stepped forward, putting her right arm around him in a short hug. He put his arms around her for a moment and then they broke apart.  
  
As she walked up the steps she turned and said, "Quel du, Legolas. Quel kaima. (Good night, Legolas. Sleep well.)"  
  
He waved and said, "Tenna' tul'rë. (Until tomorrow.)" She turned back and disappeared up the steps and out of sight.  
  
When she got inside she turned around and closed the door and leaned on it. She was so confused. They were just friends, they would always be just friends. So why did she still feel like there could be so much more than just friendship?  
  
Legolas walked home slowly, reliving the day in his mind and thinking the same thoughts as Nenimë as the sun went down and the forest grew dark.  
  
Maybe there was something more than just friendship. Maybe there wasn't.  
  
But only time will tell. *****  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Brazgirl: I made you think? Wow I wish I could make me think! Awesome! And you'll find out what he saw. wait a bit.  
  
Miette: I know! Little Legolas is so sweet!  
  
Crystal: I'll put the link up next chappie, I don't have time to get it now.  
  
Arwenicole: I started to read a story of yours, but I don't think I finished it. I'll try it again. And when I posted on Possibilities, I hadn't read the Silmarillion yet. I just recently did and found out that he does have elvish blood. So I know now that I was wrong.  
  
Yingyangqueen: Well everyone played imaginary when they were little right? Heck I still do! *imagines Legolas sitting next to her with his arm around her* I wish Legolas was real!  
  
Orlandozgirl: Thanks for putting this on your faves! Now I'm happy!  
  
Review! I like how this story is turning out! Tell me if you think I am rushing things or if I should speed up. If there are any errors I didn't catch then just tell me and I will fix them. Thanks for reading!  
  
Cerasi 


	5. Mad About Him?

Ok I just wanted to tell you WHY I'm writing this story when it's been done SO many times before. Two reasons.  
  
One, Legolas is fun to write because everything about his character is a mystery. We don't know his age, his past, if he has a mother and where she is. In the Hobbit it talks about Thranduil but not the Queen. It doesn't mean he doesn't have a mother.  
  
Two, I wrote an Aragorn/Eowyn story, "Arin Elen (Morning Star)" It was a good story for being the first real fanfiction I wrote. The sequel was alright but I never finished it.. that's not the point. In Arin Elen, I made a part for Legolas. He basically has this thing where he falls in love with Eowyn. Now I made him seem SO OOC that I felt I needed to justify my killing of Legolas' character in that story. So I made up a romantic past with a girl that, if you look at the first description in the first chapter, reminds you of Eowyn if you think about it. I will make a sequel to this, but I can't tell anything else as it'll give stuff away.  
  
How Legolas got his Braids Chapter Five Mad... About Him?  
  
March 28, 430  
  
He couldn't find her anywhere. He had been searching for hours in the woods. He had been to the fountain, the river, the clearing, hers and Cara's home. Where was she?  
  
This time had been the last time. He had to add that one last exasperated sigh at the end of her teary speech. He had that speech memorized now. Basically, her father left her a few years before he met her. About once every other month she would come running to him crying about how she missed him.  
  
At first he felt sorry for her. He held her and told her that he understood although he really didn't. He didn't see his parents but he knew that they were always there. He wrote to them and went to see them once every summer. Nenimë would probably never see her father again and he had left without saying goodbye. The only memories she had of him came from the necklace and a diary that was his.  
  
After about the hundredth time he began to not care as much. It was awful, he knew, but it was hard to understand her, considering he had never cried in his life and didn't understand how to cry. So he didn't really like it much, he felt it showed weakness on Nenimë's part. However, his Nenimë was everything but weak except for those few times every year that she cried in his arms.  
  
But yesterday she did it again, and he had been in the mood for a good race. He was impatient, and the only time he was impatient was when Nenimë cried. He knew that they would have that conversation, the same one they always had. It was always the same, it could have been rehearsed. He had the whole thing memorized. This time though it was different.  
  
He had not held her, he had yelled, screamed, called her weak and told her to suck it up once and for all. He lost control for the first time in his life around the one person he cared about. Then when Nenimë's jaw dropped in shock and her eyes clouded in pain, he sighed heavily in an annoyed manner.  
  
"He is NEVER coming back! Get it through your head! Give it up, Nenimë!"  
  
And so she did.  
  
She backed away through the trees until her back hit one. She seemed to be numb, on the brink of collapse, paralyzed in her shock.  
  
She shakily turned her back and walked through the woods swiftly, never looking back.  
  
Only after she was completely out of sight did Legolas stop panting in anger. He continued to stare at the spot that she had disappeared through and suddenly realized what he had done. As if awakening from a bad dream, he shook his head and looked around.  
  
"Nenimë!" He called. It was useless, she was gone.  
  
Hours later, she had still managed to elude him. Legolas dropped to his knees on the ground helplessly, letting his shoulders drop and his head fall. "Nennie!" he said, barely in full voice, then fell back, lying with his knees bent and his arms to the side, staring at the sky.  
  
"I ruined it." He whispered. ********  
  
Nenimë didn't stop running. Her tears didn't stop falling and her sobs were endless. Legolas' words shot through her ears like arrows every two seconds. His face and eyes when he had said them. He had meant all of it, and he was right. Legolas was always right.  
  
Maybe it had been too long for her to be acting like this. Did he have to be so incredibly cruel though?  
  
She finally stopped, finding herself in the clearing. How she had come here she didn't know, but Cara was there and she needed to talk to someone.  
  
"Cara! Carabrethil!" She yelled. Cara looked up, her auburn hair flashing in the sun. As soon as she saw Nenimë she smiled, but then frowned and stood when she saw the tears on her friend's face. She ran towards Nenimë and hugged her tight.  
  
"What happened? Are you ok? Where's Legolas?"  
  
"He.I. Amin delotha ho! (I hate him!)"  
  
"Calm down, Nennie. What happened?"  
  
Cara slowly moved Nenimë to the rock she had been sitting on and sat her down. Nenimë calmed down enough to stop shaking and speak.  
  
"I miss my father so much and. and I went to Legolas again for comfort, he always helps me. But today when I went to him he got so angry."  
  
Cara nodded as she told her story. Anger rose through her, Legolas should know better. He knew Nenimë better than anyone else, probably knew more than Nenimë knew about herself, and vise versa. Why would he simply scream at her like that?  
  
After she was done, Nenimë was crying again. She leaned on Cara and she tried to comfort Nenimë as best she could.  
  
"You know that all guys are odd. Give it a couple hours and he'll be on his knees begging your forgiveness!"  
  
"I shall never forgive him for what he said."  
  
"Don't lie, even to yourself. You and Legolas are never parted for more time than a night's rest allows. You could never give up your friendship. He would probably die of a broken heart if you didn't forgive him."  
  
Nenimë looked at Cara seriously. Cara realized what she had just said.  
  
"That's not funny." Nenimë whispered.  
  
"I didn't mean. well it is true!"  
  
"I'm too upset, too mad to forgive him. Words like hat can not be simply taken back by a hug and a kiss on the cheek."  
  
"Yes, you *are* mad! You are mad about him! I can't believe you two are so blind about each other's feelings though. He loves you and you love him whether you know it or not."  
  
"I thought that you were the one who loved him."  
  
"Everyone loves Legolas, Nenimë. He is beautiful in every way.but everyone, especially me, knows who he loves. He loves you, he's loved you since you met him. I could tell from that morning in the clearing. the way you looked at each other. You became lost in your own world when you met his gaze. Don't give that up because he made one mistake."  
  
Nenimë looked at Cara, speechless and not crying anymore. She did love Legolas, but only as a friend. She had let all of those feelings other than sisterly love and true friendship slip from her mind as the years went on. She loved him, yes, but she wasn't in love with him.  
  
"I do love him, but only as a friend Cara, only as a friend."  
  
Cara, after searching Nenimë's eyes for anything that hinted she wasn't telling the truth (she found that Nenimë meant what she had said) stood up with a sigh. She walked towards the edge of the clearing towards the town and turned back just before she reached the trees.  
  
"You are mad, Nenimë! You are mad and totally blind! You can't see the way he looks at you, the way you look at him. You don't see how happy you both are when in each other's arms. You don't see true love when it's in front of your face every day. I know love is blind, but I didn't know that people in love were senseless also!"  
  
Nenimë turned away and blocked Cara's words completely. She could think what she wanted to, but she didn't love Legolas like that. She stood up and walked out of the clearing, back into the woods the way she came.  
  
She paused only once, when a thought came to her mind unbidden.  
  
What if he does love me?  
  
She shook the thought away, continuing her search although the thought kept coming to her mind, an evil whisper that refused to leave her alone.  
  
She came upon Legolas, lying on the ground with his eyes unfocused in elven sleep. She laughed bitterly when she thought of how long he must have searched for her before giving up. Legolas eyes unclouded and upon seeing Nenimë he sat up and stared into her eyes. Hope and happiness filled his eyes and he smiled, reaching out a hand to her.  
  
She glared at his hand and he snatched it away along with his smile.  
  
She looked back to his eyes, but the fire in her eyes burned Legolas. He inwardly flinched but refused to look away, letting all of his feelings show in his eyes. The burns were painful, unwavering, solid flames scorched him until his watering eyes threatened to spill tears of pain and desperateness. When she didn't acknowledge his silent begging he voiced it.  
  
"Please forgive me!" He said, barely more than a whisper.  
  
"Why should I forgive you?" She said, low enough to be taken away by the wind but filled with ice so cold that the burns sent from her eyes meant nothing compared to the shivers sent down his spine by her voice.  
  
He maintained the eye contact even though she was silently daring him to look away, testing him. "Because I was wrong Nenimë! I said things that I didn't mean! I said horrible, wicked, evil things that nobody in their right mind would say and mean.  
  
"I was frustrated. I hate it when you cry. I hate that your father did this to you because I know that somewhere in your heart you'll never let go of the hope that maybe you will see him again. You will always have a space in your heart that can not be filled because you never had a father to love and hold you. I hate seeing you so upset and it. It's not your fault, you can not be blamed for being so sad.  
  
"I made a mistake, Nenimë. Can you forgive me? I didn't mean it. But by the time I realized what I had said you were already gone."  
  
The fire in Nenimë's eyes had lowered but had still not been quenched.  
  
"Please Nenimë! I would rather die than know I was the one that cased you more pain than you already endure! I love you. Please forgive me." He shifted from his sitting position to a kneeling position and looked back up to her. "I'm on my knees!"  
  
Nenimë was on the breaking point. She was so close to giving in. But not yet done in.  
  
"You don't deserve it!" She said, tears filling her eyes. He nodded. "I hate you. and what you said can never be taken back. never in a thousand ages of the world could I forget what you said. You don't know what I just went through, Legolas."  
  
"I do, Nenimë!"  
  
Nenimë screamed, rage and a final surge of anger leaving her body, "No you don't!" She took a step forward and brought her hand back. Legolas could have stopped her, but he didn't. A smack resounded through the forest and Legolas fell, using his hands to catch himself and whimpering slightly at the sting and burn of the blow.  
  
Nenimë stood over him, her hands at her side, the fire in her eyes slowly ebbing away into grey ashes.  
  
The silence stretched, the only sound was Legolas trying to control his breathing.  
  
He slowly looked up to Nenimë, a heartbreaking look on his face and an ugly, slightly raised, red handprint on his cheek, marring his perfect complexion. A single silver tear fell down his cheek, leaving a wet trail over the burning redness.  
  
The spell was broken, the fire quenched by the river of tears now falling freely down Nenimë's cheeks.  
  
"Hold me." She breathed, and collapsed onto Legolas.  
  
Legolas didn't move, not even to put his arms around Nenimë. He cried for what would be the first and one of the only times in his entire life.  
  
Nenimë cried too, stroking Legolas' silken blonde hair, hugging him closely.  
  
"I forgive you, Legolas. How could I not?"  
  
She backed away from him and brushed the hair out of his face, behind his pointed ears. She lightly let her fingers dance over the flawed cheek that she had inflicted and met his deep gaze. Their eyes locked and she brushed the tears away from his swollen eyes, then slowly leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on his forehead.  
  
"I love you too. and Legolas?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Don't ever cry for me again."  
  
Legolas hesitated. "Why?"  
  
"Please. just don't."  
  
"You know something that I don't."  
  
"Legolas, just. promise?" Her eyes pleaded, asking him innocently, and not betraying anything more than the fact that she knew something beyond his reach.  
  
"Aye." He breathed, placing a hand over his still burning cheek. Nenimë smiled and gently took his hand away, placing her own over the welt to sooth the burning with her cool hand.  
  
He leaned into her comforting hold and smiled, locking his eyes with hers once again. He saw that her pleading eyes had changed. The grey had more blue in it. she wanted something, and didn't dare speak it aloud. After a few moments he knew the promise she wanted him to make, and it was more than just asking him not to cry for her.  
  
He searched her eyes for a few more moments, and that same vision that had come to him the morning after he met her.  
  
There was the small blonde-haired elf child running to her mother and crying her name, pleading for her to wake up. The fair elf lying in bed did not stir, her blank opened eyes shed two tears as the young elf cried over her, still shaking her and begging her to wake up.  
  
Nenimë looked down and Legolas blinked. This was the second time he saw that vision, and he understood it now. He looked at the ground uneasily as Nenimë struggled to regain composure. Suddenly she looked back up. Legolas once again held her gaze.  
  
He knew why she wanted the promise. Her fear of it was normal considering everything that had happened. The fear and desperation was in her eyes now that she was aware he knew what she wanted. He brought his hands up to her face and caressed her cheeks with his thumbs. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead, letting his lips linger for a few moments.  
  
"I won't" He said.  
  
"Never?"  
  
"Never." She nodded and smiled, then embraced him again.  
  
Legolas was filled with an unnamed emotion, it was fear, love, happiness, hope, pain all in one emotion. But above all, it was peace.  
  
Peace was what he felt when he held her, and as long as she was there to hold, he would be happy.  
  
She backed away and he stood, helping her up.  
  
"Now. You definitely owe me a good long race." He said, reaching out and wiping her tears away.  
  
"Oh? Well where are we racing to?"  
  
"I'd say you owe me about a mile long race."  
  
"That's too easy though! You get tired in the last few meters!"  
  
"Two miles?"  
  
"You never give up do you?"  
  
Legolas smiled and jumped, running off into the forest.  
  
"Even with a head start you can't beat me, Legolas!" She yelled, running after him.  
  
Laughs and soft footsteps echoed through the forest, and the trees were happy that the two were friends again. *****  
  
Wow! That was a perty long chapter! Underthesky, you don't recognize this chapter do you? I added it in the middle because going from Tree Tag to the next chapter was too fast. This slowed it down for a bit.  
  
I don't think any other chapters are that long, but here's a challenge: A nice Legolas pic link to anyone who can guess what she asked him to promise. If no one figures it out than it won't be revealed until chapter. eight or nine. So if someone figures it out I'll tell everyone.  
  
And next chapter's really short, but sweet. You'll like it, I'll post it in a week, and then, since it's so short I'll post chapter seven early. Will that make you happy? Good I hope so!  
  
P.S. When they said they love each other, it's like brother-sister love, like when you say "I love you" to your best friend or whatever, its not the real thing *Coughyetcough*  
  
Many thanks to:  
  
Brazgirl: It was meant to be the best, it only gets better  
  
Nirobie: My faithful fan  
  
Yingyangqueen: You like my description? It's the thing I work hardest on!  
  
And Radiion: The pace will get much quicker and easier now that we are past the first three chapters, which are the worst. But pay attention to dates because otherwise it gets confusing. 


	6. Undercurrent

Oh I'm so happy! Someone figured out what he promised! Congrats to sam, who is a smarty! , here is your link (take out the spaces): http: //w w w. full-bloom. Net /fanart/ fanart/ dawnlyn1.jpg (very sexy Leggy w/ his hair down. And here's the lil leggy pic I promised (take out the spaces): http:// w w w .full-bloom.net/ fanart/ fanart/ dawnlyn9.jpg so sweet! It's my desktop! Dawnlyn is a great artist check her fanart out on fullbloom  
  
Oh and by the way, I'll tell you this now as it probably won't be brought up for awhile and it was actually supposed to be explained but it wasn't. Legolas sees Nenimë's mother on the bed weeping in her sleep and close to death. The child is Nenimë and it takes place right after Nenimë's father left her.  
  
Legolas promised that he would not leave Nenimë. Think about it, her father left her and her mother almost died of a broken heart. It would make sense that she would be afraid of Legolas, who is so close to her, would just leave one day. Well good job! I have smart readers!  
  
How Legolas Got His Braids Chapter 6 Undercurrent  
  
I'm going under Drowning in you I'm falling forever I've got to break through I'm going under  
  
Evanescence "Going Under"  
  
January 5, 503 *****  
  
"Amin delotha hrivë. (I hate winter)" Nenimë pouted, looking towards the sky.  
  
"And why is that, Nenimë? The trees are too cold to climb?" He teased.  
  
Nenimë hit Legolas hard on the arm. "Partly...But the winter clouds take the moonrise away!"  
  
Legolas looked up and frowned. It was probably the tenth day in a row that the grey winter clouds had completely covered the sky and Legolas wished he could see the sun just once.  
  
"It has been more than a week since last I saw the sun or moon!" Nenimë whined.  
  
Legolas looked over at Nenimë. Indeed winters were tough for her. As she grew the necklace that held the moon became a part of her, and like the necklace, she needed the moon to glow. When there was no moon for her skin to feed off of her shimmering pale skin turned almost a sickly white color and bags formed under her eyes. She didn't run around as much and shivered often, which was uncharacteristic as elves don't feel extreme cold or heat. Nenimë's glowing eyes turned a dark grey and the blue disappeared. It seemed that all through winter Nenime was, there was no other word for it. sick. Everyone knows that elves cannot become sick or ill, for they are immortal.  
  
Legolas always wanted to ask questions but never did. He simply wrinkled his brow at Nenimë as each day she became paler and weaker. She simply smiled brightly at him though and for a moment her beauty would return and he would stop worrying and wondering.  
  
"Nenimë?" Legolas said sort of far off, lost in a thought as he looked at her.  
  
"Aye?" She said, turning her gaze to him.  
  
"Do you ever wonder what it is like to. to die?..." She didn't answer for a few moments. "I mean, elves were put on the earth and given the gift of immortality unless we die of a broken heart or are mortally wounded in battle. Mortals only get around one hundred years and that's if they are lucky! Do you think it's fair?"  
  
"I don't wonder. I don't really want to know." Nenimë whispered.  
  
Nenimë stopped and looked hard at Legolas. He stopped also and gazed into her eyes. Pain shown on her face as he had never seen before.  
  
"Do you ever wonder what it is like to be in love, Legolas?" She asked, changing the subject.  
  
Legolas was taken aback at the question that came out of no where. He thought for a moment and then replied slowly, "Yes I do..."  
  
"But?"  
  
"But I don't think you should look for love. I think it will find you. And I believe that every one person has one other perfect person that they are meant to be with."  
  
"And...?" She asked, meeting his gaze.  
  
"And... I don't know if... If I've found that person yet."  
  
Nenimë's eyes still held pain, and confusion also. *I don't know if.* She thought. What did that mean?  
  
Nenimë looked into his eyes and with out speaking moved forward two steps so that she was very close to Legolas. She stood on her toes and placed a light kiss on his cheek. Her lips lingered for a brief moment before she backed away and looked down, tears in her eyes. "Ta kaiv utullë, Legolas (It will find you)" she whispered. She looked back up into his eyes and a single tear fell down her cheek before she turned and ran through the forest, her dark green dress blending into the many trees.  
  
Legolas was confused even as he ran after her. Had he said something wrong? Was he supposed to tell her the truth? *The truth. what is the truth about Nenimë?* A voice in his head pondered.  
  
He stopped in his tracks as the truth came rushing upon him like an icy wave of water.  
  
*You know the truth. You've always known the truth. You love her* Another voice said.  
  
*She is like a sister to me! She is my best friend! Of course I love her* the first voice cried, drowning out the other.  
  
Why was he denying it? Didn't he want to love her? Did she want to love him?  
  
His head spun from everything hitting him at once and he swayed. He shook all thoughts out of his head and left one remaining.  
  
*Follow her*  
  
He took off in a dead sprint. Nenimë was faster at running than Legolas and as he continued to run blindly through the forest, he knew it was hopeless, but he continued running as fast as his legs could go anyways. He dodged trees and branches, bushes and flowers, just focusing on that one thought.  
  
He leapt lightly over a large branch, looking on the ground as he saw Nenimë's light footprints in the hard ground. She had stumbled here.  
  
Suddenly at the bottom of a large hill he stopped and looked across at Nenimë. She was standing by the side of a large river. The river was only thinly iced over, and it would most likely break even if she ran over it.  
  
He began to jog towards her, calling her name.  
  
"Nenimë! Nenimë, feith! (wait)" He cried. She turned and upon seeing him ran across the wide river in a few long strides. Legolas winced, waiting for the ice to crack under her, but it only groaned, letting her pass over safely to the other side.  
  
Legolas stopped at the edge of the water and breathed a sigh of relief. Nenimë turned around on the other side and looked back at him, tears shining in her eyes and on her cheeks.  
  
"What did I do? What did I say?" Legolas yelled across the river.  
  
Nenimë only shook her head and turned, walking slowly away. Legolas shook his head and walked out onto the thin slippery ice. "Nenimë, feith!" He called again.  
  
Just then the ice cracked and shattered underneath Legolas and he felt himself fall into the deep frigid water. The last thing he saw was Nenimë's face with a look of complete terror on her face, her dress and hair flying out behind her as she turned.  
  
The undercurrent swept him away. The ice above him was too thick and he was running out of oxygen quick. The water was too cold, even for an elf, and Legolas had never been cold in his life. This was unreal, he found himself struggling to hold onto his thoughts as his mind and body slowly went numb. Finally he let out an inaudible scream and Legolas' world went blank. *****  
  
Nenimë was too shocked to move. She heard herself cry Legolas' name over and over and then felt her legs carrying her back out onto the ice. It still held her and she reached the place where Legolas disappeared. The water was still flowing underneath the thin sheet of ice and Legolas was nowhere to be seen.  
  
A thousand thoughts rushed through her mind and she struggled to grasp one. She finally did.  
  
*Save him*  
  
Without thinking anything else she took a deep breath and dove into the hole that had swallowed Legolas.  
  
The coldness stabbed at Nenimë like daggers. She wanted to cry out but simply focused on getting to Legolas as she moved her arms and legs to go faster than the current. She had only been swimming for a few moments when she saw something floating up ahead of her. It was going slow because it was scraping up against the ice, but she could see that it was limp. She came up to it fast and found it was Legolas.  
  
She grabbed him around the middle with one arm and began pounding on the ice above as they floated farther downstream. Nenimë's world was spinning. She needed to breathe and Legolas was heavy in her arms and she was sinking slowly.  
  
Finally she found a weak spot in the ice and broke through, grabbing the edge with her hand to stop them from being swept downstream again. She punched hard with her hands and then her head broke the surface as she gasped for breath. She sputtered and coughed, pulling herself slowly out of the water and holding Legolas above the surface at the same time wasn't easy, and the air was no better than the freezing water, making Nenimë's green velvet dress heavy and her lungs sting.  
  
She dragged Legolas out of the water onto the ice and across to the shore. She laid him flat and leaned over him, listening for a heartbeat or breathing. He wasn't breathing and heartbeats were slow but steady and still strong. She didn't know what to do except for to place her mouth on his and blow breath into him, hoping it would inflate his lungs with air so he could breathe.  
  
She tried to shake him and call his name. "Legolas! Legolas de cuiv (wake up)! Legolas." She trailed off and then looked around helplessly. She did not know where they were or how far down the river they had traveled and doubted there would be any help. She looked down at his pale face and blank opened eyes. She took a deep breath, leaned over, and placed her lips to his. She pinched his nose shut and blew air into his lungs. His chest rose a bit but he did not breathe. She did it once more and he began to cough and sputter, convulsing slightly.  
  
Nenimë smiled. Tears of joy poured down her cheeks and turned him to the side as he coughed up a large amount of water. The color returned to his face and the depth was slowly returning to his eyes. Legolas stopped coughing and lay still on his back again. He looked around with a confused and frightened look on his face and when he saw Nenimë the memory of everything returned to him.  
  
The panic and confusion left him instantly as he met Nenimë's grey eyes that were teary with worry and fear. Her gaze healed him instantly, warmed him to the bone, made the cold air stabbing his lungs seem warm and refreshing as a summer's breeze. He smiled broadly up at her and warm relief flooded through her eyes.  
  
Nenimë threw herself on Legolas and sobbed. He placed his arms comfortably around her back and she threw hers around his neck. She was shivering slightly and Legolas reached a hand to her face, pulling it up so they could see eye to eye again.  
  
Her lips were trembling and were pale blue. Her grey eyes were beautiful and he wiped away a single tear from her cheek. Her body was wet and cold and her long silver hair was freezing as it dried. He clutched her closely to his body with one arm and one hand remained on her soft pale cheek. He moved his thumb back and forth, lightly caressing her face. She simply gazed into his eyes, tears of happiness still streaming down her face as she leaned into Legolas' warm hand.  
  
"You saved me." he whispered with a smile.  
  
"Don't you ever scare me like that again, Legolas Greenleaf." She scolded. She reached up and held her hand over the one on her cheek. After a few moments she took the hand off and laced her fingers through his.  
  
She smiled and then comfortably rested her head back on his chest, dropping their still laced hands to the ground next to them. Legolas rubbed her back lightly, trying to keep her as warm as possible since he knew she was cold. He once again felt the peace and warmth that only holding Nenimë could bring and it was then that he admitted it.  
  
*I love her* Both voices in his head said at once. He smiled and looked down at Nenimë as she cuddled on his body, keeping him warm and making him feel contented with life. Admitting this to himself made him feel light and free, as if he could fly. He raised his head a little bit to kiss the top of Nenimë's silver head and held her tightly to him.  
  
He took a deep breath and suddenly realized how beautiful everything around him was now that he was truly in love. It was as if he was being reborn, awakening from a long and hopeless sleep. The world was smiling down at him, and he breathed in deeply, looking back down at the gorgeous being in his arms. His heart skipped a beat.  
  
*I love her!* he thought happily and he let out the breath, feeling as though everything was right in the world. *****  
  
I really hate having SO much fluff in the story! Everything is fluffy and it is getting old, but I hate even more the fact that it gets worse. Wait until next chapter, you guys are going to hate me. it's fluffy and a bit angsty, I'll have it up Friday afternoon, I promise.  
  
Cerasi  
  
Wow I got a lot of reviews!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Sam! You guessed! You're so smart!!!!! And thanks for saying this is the best Leggy romance fic ever. I'm blushing!  
  
Green eyed elf goddess: I kinda got teary when I thought of Legolas' face when he looks back up @ Nennie after she slaps him. It was supposed to be like when Aragorn calls to Frodo after Gandalf falls in FOTR and Frodo slowly turns, a tear falling down one cheek and a heartbroken expression.  
  
???: I belong in the toilet? Why thanks, This dumb flame belongs in the toilet too.  
  
Radiion: No I'm not killing off Nenimë.  
  
Thanks also to Crystal Snowflakes, Urebriviel, Laisi Mairo, and Brazgirl, my fan! 


	7. A Reluctant Heart

How Legolas got his Braids Chapter six A Reluctant Heart  
  
June 3, 616 Early Afternoon  
  
"Legolas? Legolas don't play games with me today, I'm not in the mood. Legolas come out!"  
  
She waited for a moment and then continued when no golden haired elves flitted from out of the trees. "It's hard enough knowing that you must leave in a few minutes, just come out here and say goodbye! Legolas I'm really losing patience and you know full well I have lots of patience to go around. Get the hell down here this instant."  
  
"I'm not good at goodbyes." A whisper came, carried by the wind. Nenimë turned to the direction from which the voice came.  
  
"It's only one summer. You'll be back before you know it."  
  
"I wish." The whisper came, this time from a different direction, close by.  
  
"There's something you aren't telling me."  
  
"That phrase sounds familiar."  
  
"What does that mean?" She twisted again. The voice was so close.  
  
"You know what it means."  
  
"Legolas!" A loud call came from the direction of the town.  
  
"I have to go now!"  
  
"Legolas! Wait yo must bid me farewell! Tell me what you are hiding from me! You never hide anything from me! Legolas?"  
  
"Goodbye!"  
  
She followed the voice, the slight rustle of the trees told her where to go and she followed their directions, gaining speed with every step.  
  
For minutes, hours, days she ran, whispers followed her. Whispers, rustling, falling leaves.  
  
Whispers.  
  
Silence.  
  
She stopped, her own breath harsh and sharp to her ears. She held her breath and waited. The fountain water was trickling in the clearing and she focused on stilling her wildly beating heart and made her breath blend with the eternal breathing of nature.  
  
Two hands turned her to meet an azure gaze, almost cerulean with the uncertainty hidden within.  
  
"I hate this. I'm awful at goodbyes." He said, a sad smile on his lips.  
  
"It isn't goodbye for long." She said.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"You too."  
  
She held on to him for a long time and he kissed the top of her head gently then pulled away.  
  
"Namaarie, Legolas."  
  
"Farewell. I shall see you as soon as the first leaf falls from the tree."  
  
"My heart shall weep until it sees thee again." She whispered. He nodded and could not resist a chaste kiss to her soft lips before turning away and walking through the trees. She stood watching him go, her heart aching already from the loss of his embrace, his deep eyes, his silky golden hair and incandescent smile.  
  
The trees carried loving whispers to her from him for a long time. The whispers swirled around her and pulled her, she aimlessly followed the whispers.  
  
"You shall see me soon. I shall miss you. Love."  
  
"Love."  
  
"Sweet water and light laughter."  
  
Water. The stream laughed at her, giggling and whispering and then laughing again as it passed her, looking back up at her, calling her. Whispering secrets in languages long forgotten as it continued its path to the sea.  
  
She stepped into the water and smiled. The beauty of nature rushing to embrace her as warmth flowed through her body, then she began to sing. The river stopped its muttering to listen to her as she sang the song of creation that had led her to Legolas so long ago. The trees stopped whispering to her and smiled at the familiar tune, swaying towards her, brushing her skin then falling away.  
  
She jumped when a male elf's voice began to sing with her and went silent. The forest stared at her, questioned her. She could not answer them she kept searching.  
  
Legolas? No it was not Legolas. Nenimë knew his voice anywhere.  
  
This voice sounded silky and smooth, like the trickle of the stream below her. She had heard that voice before( in a dream.  
  
A vision.  
  
In the dream there was always a tall beautiful male elf. He had golden hair that fell to his shoulders and was angled around his face. He had the biggest, clearest, bluest eyes and wore a silver jerkin with black leggings. She had only seen those clothes once in the waking light, and that was a messenger from Lorien across the Anduin.  
  
Nenimë looked around. The voice stopped singing as she turned in circles trying to find the source or direction of the voice.  
  
"Who is there? Show yourself!" Nenimë shouted to the voice.  
  
"Calm yourself, lirimaer (Lovely one)." The voice said. Nenimë whirled and her silver hair flew out behind her. "Such a beautiful young elf should not be so distressed."  
  
"Do not flatter me! I am not an average elf-maiden and were I not wearing this constraining dress I would fly through the trees and kill you for your cheek, so show yourself if you value your life." She said coldly. She was still not in the mood for games today. The trees were silent, waiting.  
  
"I mean no harm to you, lirimaer. I only wanted to gaze at your beauty from afar." An elf stepped into the clearing and came to stand next to the stream. Nenimë whirled again and gasped. It was the very same elf that she dreamt of when she was younger.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"An elf who comes to seek his destiny. I have looked into the mirror of the Lady of light and there I saw an elf-maiden with silver hair and shining eyes that glowed under the moonlight. She was in my arms in a forest that was not so rich as Lorien but just as beautiful. So I have traveled for many days hoping to find the moonchild in the forests of Greenwood. Lo and behold here you stand before me though I hardly dare to believe you are this beautiful."  
  
Nenimë blushed slightly. "Your name?"  
  
"Oh of course. My name is Aldeon of Lorien, son of Filit, sentinel of the Lady. Yours?"  
  
"Nenimë Ithilhin, daughter of Menelinya. I speak not of my father for he has disgraced our family."  
  
"How?" Aldeon asked, cocking his head to the side slightly. That small movement made his hair fly out and swing back to his head. A piece of the golden hair fell across his face.  
  
Nenimë stared for a moment and then looked down uncomfortably. "That is none of your concern."  
  
"You have a beautiful necklace." Aldeon said, reaching out to touch it.  
  
Nenimë instinctively grabbed his wrist before he touched it. He looked taken aback and she gazed at his eyes and held his wrist very tight. She squeezed harder and his face contorted into a grimace of pain.  
  
"You're hurting me." He finally whimpered. Nenimë sneered and let go then turned around. He lightly placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I know who you are and why you have come but I do not wish for you to be here now." She said, shrugging off his hand.  
  
"What do you mean? If the mirror says it, it is our destiny to be together."  
  
"I know what you saw in the mirror. Is it possible it was another elf?" She pleaded. Why didn't she want to give in? Her visions had been so vivid and so beautiful. She wanted nothing more than for them to come true.  
  
There was something here that wasn't right. Her heart ached for him, ached for true love that was opening its arms to her, calling to her. But there was something else that held her heart away from him, caused her to hesitate. She looked up into his big eyes and saw herself in them. Aldeon smiled and moved his hand to touch her face.  
  
"You are the one I saw. Yet you seem to know I would come. How?" He said all this while gently caressing her face with his thumb. Nenimë smiled and leaned into the hand, and suddenly remembered.  
  
She opened her eyes and jerked her head back out of his hand, backing away from Aldeon.  
  
Legolas.  
  
She remembered that winter morning years ago when she had been so warm and comfortable on his chest. He had caressed her cheek just like Aldeon, but with even more gentleness and care. She remembered his eyes, how they had changed while he sat there with her face in his hand. They had become bluer and deeper than before that day.  
  
Legolas? No, he could not be the thing holding her back, holding her heart. She did not love him, it was out of the question.  
  
Suddenly Nenimë tripped over a small rock and fell back. She closed her eyes, waiting to hit the shallow water, but instead two strong arms caught her. When she opened her eyes Aldeon was leaning over her, both arms underneath her, supporting her.  
  
For a moment time seemed to stop, the stream stopped flowing, the wind stopped blowing, and their hearts stopped beating. Their eyes locked and they both gasped simultaneously.  
  
Time resumed and Nenimë stood up slowly. They ended up chest to chest and simply stood there, eyes still locked together.  
  
Nenimë blinked as she remembered being this close to Legolas the day after they had met. She had been embarrassed then and had jumped back from the closeness. Now she wanted to be even closer to this elf.  
  
Was it possible Nenimë had finally found her soul mate? Her mind told her this was the one, he was her future. Her heart was still holding back.  
  
Aldeon twisted his hand so that their fingers laced together and closed the distance between them, pressing their chests together. Nenimë turned a deaf ear to her heart and leaned against Aldeon.  
  
Aldeon put one arm around Nenimë's waist, caressing the small of her back. He leaned down slowly and captured her lips in a soft kiss.  
  
Screams erupted from her heart, jolts of painful electric warnings and revolt. She silenced them and gave in.  
  
They stood there with their lips touching gently for what seemed like an eternity. Nenimë hesitantly opened her mouth under his, deepening the kiss slightly.  
  
They melted together, eyes closed, world spinning around them. Nenimë brought one arm around his neck and deepened it further. They somehow realized they didn't need breath just now. They brought their entwined hands up between them and then broke the contact.  
  
Aldeon put his other arm around her back and pressed her even closer to him. Nenimë let her hand rest on the small of his back. The world disappeared around them as they became lost in the moment, lost in themselves.  
  
Finally they slowly parted. The earth came crashing back to them almost painfully as both of them gasped for breath and opened their eyes.  
  
Nenimë gazed into Aldeon's eyes. His eyes showed what she didn't feel(  
  
He wasn't her soul mate. Her mind had joined her heart during the kiss when the jolts finally reached her brain, awakening her from the childlike dream of a prince coming to take her away and live forever with him in his castle.  
  
No this was too surreal, too much like a fairytale. There is no happily ever after. It simply did not exist.  
  
They had just met. Even if the mirror and her visions showed it, it didn't have to come true.  
  
"I have waited for you, Nenimë."  
  
Nenimë looked down uneasily. She was still in his arms, but she felt guilty.  
  
If she stayed with this elf, it would not be fair to either of them. She had already mislead him by giving into his kiss.  
  
Aldeon's eyes searched her when she looked back up. She blinked a few times and then simply leaned back into his chest. He embraced her and then whispered,  
  
"Did you not wait for me?"  
  
Nenimë flinched at the question she dreaded he would ask. She didn't look up or speak. She made the decision and nodded once, not having the courage to look at his face.  
  
When she felt his body tense in excitement and happiness a tear fell down her cheek. She reached up and wiped it away then backed away from his embrace.  
  
"I should get home. Where are you staying?" She said.  
  
"Nowhere, I am constantly wandering through the woods."  
  
"Meet me here tomorrow at the same time then." She said, still not meeting his eyes.  
  
"My heart cannot be parted from you that long." He pleaded, reaching out and gently placing a loose piece of silver hair behind her ear.  
  
*Only Legolas can touch my hair* She shook the hair back into her face.  
  
"If I can wait that long then you can too. Be strong, Aldeon of Lorien, fain heart never won." She said, and accepted the gentle kiss he placed on her brow.  
  
She then turned and ran into the forest, only pausing to pick up her thin leather shoes.  
  
Aldeon watched long until he could no longer see Nenimë's silver hair shining between the trees, and sighed, turning away to wander through the woods. *****  
  
Very flowy in the beginning. I like the beginning but I never did like Aldeon. This chapter, no matter how much I work on it, never turned out right. This is the best it is going to get. Even though I hate it, deal with it!  
  
Where does the line "fain heart never won" come from? Its from a play, maybe my buddy underthesky will know.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Brazgirl: I didn't draw the fanart! I wish I could draw that well! But yeah they are awesome. Dawnlyn has a few great fan arts on fullbloom. I'm glad you like fluff, this is full of it.  
  
Kitten: Cara's original name was Lilithil. I changed it after half of the story was done and I missed a few spots. I'm sorry, I fixed them I think.  
  
Radiion: no reviews are annoying! (except that one that said "this belongs in the toilet along with you" that was just funny and pathetic.)  
  
Elf Goddess: Your name is too long lol. Anyways I have up to chapter 11 written, 13, 14, and 15 started, and an ending and possible sequel planned. I don't know how long this going to be.  
  
Underthesky: Finally you came back! Lol thanks for the nice reviews.  
  
And thanks to Crystal too. 


	8. Lying There

Legolas did not tell Nenimë his feelings before he left. That needed clarifying. On with the chappie!  
  
How Legolas Got His Braids Chapter 7 Lying There  
  
September 22, 605  
  
Her tears mingled with the water of the trickling fountain. The sky was grey with the coming dawn, but she had not been able to sleep that night nor any other night in the last months. She was pale and purple bags had formed under her eyes. She refused to eat and seldom did anything but cry and despair.  
  
Aldeon was worried about her. He asked her what could possibly be wrong when their relationship was so perfect and their love so deep and true? This only made Nenimë cry harder.  
  
Being held by Aldeon while she wept only reminded her of the many times that Legolas had done the same thing in earlier years.  
  
Legolas had been gone for more than eighty years now. He had disappeared without a trace and hadn't come home after that one summer. One summer had turned into eighty long summers. The leaves had fallen and been replaced eighty times. Nenimë found herself wondering where he was every single day. She could not tell Aldeon that she cried for Legolas, it would make him wonder.  
  
She was still with Aldeon but it was an odd relationship. Her feelings for him had grown since that afternoon in the stream but she still knew he was not the one that she would spend her life with. For years now she had been building up her courage to tell him, but she just could not bring herself to break his heart like that.  
  
Suddenly she heard a soft voice in the trees. "Love?" Nenimë turned and panicked. Aldeon had yet to find this fountain, she wanted to keep it secret, her own. She silenced herself and ran noisily away from the fountain in the direction of the voice. For a few moments she ran and then stumbled. Two strong familiar arms caught her and she felt herself drawn into Aldeon's warm embrace. She leaned into him, crying softly.  
  
"It hurts me to see you like this so often, mela!"  
  
"Saes, kwara amin." (Please just hold me)  
  
But Aldeon pushed back to arms length and held Nenimë's gaze. "What is wrong with you?" His eyes shown bright with concern and pleading.  
  
Nenimë could not stand him. She violently shook away from his grasp and ran away again, this time without knowing where she was going.  
  
She ran on and on until she was sure Aldeon was not following her and she stopped, looking up and taking a deep breath of fresh air. It smelled like fall and as Nenimë looked up, a single golden leaf fell down and she reached out and caught it. The first leaf had fallen from the trees, for the eightieth time.  
  
The hair on Nenimë's back prickled and she looked around but no one was visible. Who was watching her? She looked at the leaf in her hand and turned it over. On the back a word was written in wet black ink. "River" She whispered. She looked up again but no one was there and she ran again, this time towards the river.  
  
There were many rivers throughout Greenwood, but somehow she knew which one to go to. The feeling that someone was watching her grew as she ran, but she didn't care. Whoever was watching would have done something to her already, he had his chance.  
  
She reached the river and looked around, then walked to the edge and looked into the water.  
  
"Look at the moon." A whisper came to her from the trees. Nenimë was puzzled for a moment but she looked from the cold water to the early morning moon. As usual her skin, eyes, and necklace glowed and her hair seemed to shine pure silver. She heard a sigh from the trees, then suddenly felt something hit her hard. The wind was knocked out of her as she flew back with a sharp cry.  
  
She felt herself hit the water and the weight lifted off of her. She jumped up and gasped for breath, choking and sputtering. She had her eyes closed and still didn't see her attacker. He hadn't touched her again. Suddenly she heard a voice that made her freeze completely and her heart skipped a beat.  
  
"You always did look beautiful and vulnerable when you looked at the moon, yet you disappoint me, you must have grown soft since last I saw you." The voice was smooth and deep yet not as deep as Aldeon's. She opened her eyes and slowly stood up straight, hardly daring to believe her eyes.  
  
"Legolas? Is this a dream?" She whispered. Legolas was standing in front of her, fully clothed and soaking wet, his long silky blonde hair cascading down his back and over his shoulders. He began to laugh at the look on her face and a smile slowly made it's way across her lips.  
  
She launched herself at Legolas, throwing her arms and legs around him as they fell under the water. She closed her eyes tightly and held on as they slowly sank to the bottom of the river. She opened her eyes and smiled up at Legolas through the clear water and he placed his arms around her back. He kicked up and they resurfaced, each taking a deep breath.  
  
Nenimë let her legs drop from around Legolas but still kept her arms around him, leaning into his chest.  
  
"Cormamin lindua ele lle!" (My heart sings to see you!) She whispered. Legolas smiled at her familiarly melodic voice and tightened his grip on her.  
  
"Uma, nae saian luume'" (Yes, it has been too long).  
  
"Manke lle ume kele? Mankoi lle ume lemba amin sinomë?" (Where did you go? Why did you leave me here?")  
  
"Amin ante nowe" (I needed to think) He said.  
  
Nenimë backed out of Legolas' embrace.  
  
"Is that your excuse for disappearing for eighty years? EIGHTY YEARS, Legolas! You needed to think for that long? What in the Valar's name did you need to think about for that long? You surely could not have been thinking about me and how I felt."  
  
At first Legolas wondered what had triggered this sudden emotion change but then he looked into her eyes. They were burning with fire, anger, worry, pain. He wished right then that he could tell her why he did not come back and that he had been thinking about her every single minute of every single day. He wished he could hold her and tell her that he loved her and that he was here now and he would never leave her again.  
  
"Amin ikotanë ereb." (I was so lonely) She whispered. She turned her back on Legolas and looked out. The sky was pale grey with the coming of sunrise. She sighed to herself and slowly sank to her knees in the cool water so that it came to her neck. She dipped her head back so that her hair would fall out of her face.  
  
Suddenly she felt two arms wrap around her waist from behind her as Legolas lowered himself onto his knees and held her.  
  
"Amin sinomë, lle n'uum ante nae ereb." (I am here, you need not be lonely.) He whispered into her pointed ear. Nenimë vaguely wondered why Legolas was acting this way with her. She felt that what he was doing was more than just a friendly gesture of comfort. It felt like something more. But the silence was eating away at her.  
  
She struggled out if his arms and turned around, splashing him once and then disappearing under the water while he recovered.  
  
She swam around his legs, never touching them, but staying low enough in the water so that he couldn't see her. She swam out of the way as he walked forward slowly, his hands reaching beneath the surface of the water, groping for an arm or a leg to grab. She smiled and reached out, brushing his leg with her hand and snatching it back.  
  
Legolas wasn't slow though. He dove out to where the hand had come from and landed on top of Nenimë. He heard her strangled call under the water and quickly jumped off of her, grabbing her upper arms and pulling her up to eye level. She smiled and then spit water in his face. He dropped her back into the water and proceeded to splash her many times before she gave up and began to make a run for the shore.  
  
Legolas ran after her, chasing her out of the water and through the woods. She was still as fast as he remembered her to be. He began to laugh as he ran, following the silver white figure who was weaving skillfully and swiftly through the trees. He was slowly gaining on her and as they burst into a small clearing, he jumped forward and tackled her onto the ground.  
  
They fell together and when they landed, both of them laughed for a long period of time before settling down in the grass, lying side by side facing the sky.  
  
Lying here in the grass with you Looking up at the clouds On this warm summer morning. I can feel what's between us We can't deny it for much longer We have to give in to the obvious.  
  
Legolas turned his attention from the sky over to Nenimë and smiled at her. She watched the sky with the wonder and happiness of a small child. It amazed him that they were still only friends. It amazed him that it had taken him so long to figure out what he felt for her.  
  
I look over at you, Your silver hair shimmers in the sun Your smile glows in the light. I remember all the moments we have shared Together. As friends.  
  
He smiled at the memories of the small elf girl he had met so long ago at the fountain. He remembered the fire that always burned in her glowing eyes. He remembered her high pitched laugh and the freckles that had made her so young yet seemed to fade over the years as she matured.  
  
You were such a beautiful young child Full of fire and energy You could see into my soul in a different way Than the way I could see yours. We know everything there is to know about each other. Why can't we just admit it?  
  
He slowly moved his hand to grab Nenimë's and laced his fingers through hers. She looked over at him, puzzled, as he moved closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him. He decided it was time to tell her. He decided he could no longer wait.  
  
There was a part of my soul that I hid from you There was a part you never saw, Or even knew existed. So now I grab your hand And pull you close to me, Close to my heart.  
  
He buried his face in her silky hair and breathed in her scent. Nenimë unconsciously leaned her head back into his neck and sighed.  
  
I know now, In this moment it is more clear than ever. I open myself up My soul is unlocked But now you aren't looking.  
  
Legolas hands trembled because of what he was about to do. He slowly moved one hand to wrap around her waist. The other came up and gently pulled Nenimë's hair behind her ear.  
  
I wrap my arm around your thin waist Trembling hands. This is the moment I have waited for For hundreds of years. I tenderly brush your silver hair Behind your pointed ear And whisper Gently.  
  
"Nenimë I have to tell you something." Nenimë didn't move, she listened to the silky voice speaking in her ear. "When I left eighty years ago I had no intention of staying away from you for more than that summer. My father kept me at the castle for a few decades and taught me things that I never knew since I lived here. I learned about my family's past, I learned about the outside world, I learned how to use knives and how to use a bow. I learned how to be the prince I am.  
  
"But then when I left there. I decided to stay a few more years away from here. I decided to spend them alone and think about what to do about my life. What I should do about you. I missed you terribly, but I needed to find out where I stand. Where we stand. I thought about you every day and wandered the vast forest of Greenwood. I couldn't come back until I decided what I was doing and where I was going and how I felt. I kept this going until the days and months and years melted together.  
  
"So then I decided to come back here and I saw you. I watched you sometimes. I watched you sleep and I watched you when you went to the fountain every night and cried for some unknown reason. I didn't come to help you. I just watched. I finally sent you the leaf, a kind of romantic touch. I finally built up my courage to come see you. I always told myself I would wait to say this, Nennie. I always thought you would say this first. I can't wait any longer though. I can't put on the act of just your best friend anymore." He trailed off.  
  
Nenimë turned around in his arms to face him. He looked into her eyes. They were filled with tears that Legolas couldn't see. He took a deep shuddering breath.  
  
"I love you, Nenimë." He whispered.  
  
Nenime played dumb, hoping, praying. "I love you too, you know that."  
  
"You know what I mean, Nennie."  
  
His hand came up to cup her face in his hand and she began to cry.  
  
Legolas was startled. He didn't know why she was crying because these certainly weren't tears of joy.  
  
"Nenimë? What is wrong?"  
  
"Y- You. You can not love me, Legolas." She sobbed.  
  
Now Legolas was very confused. "What do you mean I can not love you? I have waited hundreds of years to tell you this, Nenimë. I hoped-"  
  
"That I would love you back. I know but I. I am in love with someone else!"  
  
Legolas backed away from Nenimë as if he was burnt, shaking his head furiously. He stood up with his fists clenched so tight his palms were bleeding. When he spoke his voice was choked.  
  
"Who? How? When?. Why?"  
  
"Aldeon from Lorien. Right after you left. I was sitting by a small stream and he just kind of. appeared and told me that our destiny was to be together and we have been together since." Tears were streaming down her face. Legolas stared into her eyes.  
  
"Tell me it isn't true."  
  
"Look for yourself."  
  
Legolas looked into her eyes again. He then looked deeper, into her heart, mind, and soul. He saw a series of scenes of her with a big eyed, blonde haired elf. He saw her kissing him, laughing with him, talking to him, laying in his arms underneath a starry sky. He jerked his eyes away from hers and looked at the ground.  
  
There was a long silence where Legolas stood thinking and Nenimë slowly stood from her kneeling position on the ground. The tension was growing so thick that you could cut it with a knife. Finally Legolas looked back up at Nenimë and broke the heavy silence.  
  
"Why do you cry at night Nenimë?" He asked her. Her eyes widened and it was her turn now to look at the ground. "Why do you return to that one fountain where we met every night? Why do you circle it a few times, sit down on the ledge, and cry for hours on end? Was it because you missed me? No. It is because you know you don't love him. You know who you love Nenimë. Why don't you just admit it? Is it really that hard to love your best friend?  
  
"I love you, Nenimë. I always will. If it takes you longer to figure out who you love. Then I can wait. I will wait for you Nenimë. After all, I have all the time in the world." He had slowly been walking forward and now he stood chest to chest with Nenimë. He bent down slightly and kissed her forehead, then turned and before Nenimë could even think, he had disappeared into the woods.  
  
Nenimë was left in the middle of an empty clearing, confused and once again, crying. ***** Cerasi, Next chapter will take awhile. 


End file.
